I can't skate!
I can't skate! is the second episode in The Amazing Race: Fire Emblem Edition 1 Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must travel by taxi to the Wishing Well Fountain, the largest fountain in the world, and toss a coin into the fountain to receive their next clue. |-| Fast Forward = Teams must travel by bus to Cardland 100 km away and play a game of blackjack. If the team beats the dealer, they are awarded one point. The first team who earns ten points will win the Fast Forward. Felicia and Est won the Fast Forward. |-|Roadblock 1 = The team member must find one of 500 fish with the The Amazing Race patterns on it inside the fountain. Once they have found the fish, teams will receive their next clue. Subaki, Nino, Palla, Mist, Innes, Mathilda, Hana, Tana, Roy and Ephraim did this Roadblock. |-|Route info 2 = Teams must fly to Icyland and travel by one of three buses to Icy Rinks and find their next clue. The three departure times are: 7:30 am, 7:45 am and 8:00 am. |-|Roadblock 2 = The team member who sat out the first Roadblock must do this one. The member must ice skate around the rink one lap in under 45 seconds to receive their next clue. Only one person can go at a time. If teams have failed three times, they will take a ten minute penalty each time failed after that. Lilina, Linde, Robin (M), Lucina, Innes, Chrom, Tobin, Celica and Titania did this Roadblock. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi to Iced Market to receive their next clue. |-|Detour = Choice 1: Sales Teams must grab three box of groceries and deliver them to their respectable markets. Once teams have delivered the three boxes, teams will receive their next clue. Tana and Raigh, Celica and Roy, Mathilda and Chrom, Mist and Lucina and Nino and Linde chose this task. Choice 2: Bales Teams must search through forty stacks of hay until they find a needle with the The Amazing Race logo painted on it. Once they have found the needle, they will receive their next clue. Subaki and Lilina, Hana and Tobin, Bartre and Innes, Palla and Robin (M) and Titania and Ephraim chose this task. |-|Route info 4 = Teams must travel by ferry to the other side of the island and take a taxi to Isaballe's Ices where they will find their next clue. |-|Pitstop = Teams must make their way on foot to the Iced Park. For coming in first place, Felicia and Est got their weapons refined. Placements * 1st Place: Felicia and Est (Used Fast Forward) * 2nd Place: Celica and Roy * 3rd Place: Mist and Lucina * 4th Place: Nino and Linde * 5th Place: Mathilda and Chrom * 6th Place: Bartre and Innes * 7th Place: Hana and Tobin * 8th Place: Titania and Ephraim * 9th Place: Subaki and Lilina * 10th Place: Palla and Robin (M) * Last Place: Tana and Raigh (Eliminated) Category:Episodes Category:The Amazing Race: Fire Emblem Edition Category:Island Category:Icyland Category:The Amazing Race